role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Marukobukarappa
Marukobukarappa (マルコブカラッパ Marukobukarappa) is a spider-decorator crab-themed kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Marukobukarappa is an odd and enigmatic creature. He doesn't seem to harbor any grudge against Gamera unlike his other adversaries, yet perceives as him a threat anyways. It's likely he either views him a threat due to Marukobukarappa being a mere follower, or perhaps because he really does view him as dangerous. The fact Marukobukarappa says little contributes to his vague morality. History Debut: Gamera Vs. Everyone Marukobukarappa first appeared in RP where he was first monster summoned out in Osaka. He rampaged for a bit, until then Gamera flew in to fight him. However then Chaos Gamera and Kugekira also then showed up. Gamera began to realize that this was a trap. Marukobukarappa fired some of his blue energy orbs at some buildings and Gamera's area, blowing them up. Gamera then fired a plasma fireball at Marukobukarappa's head, briefly taking him out of commission for the first half of the fight. During the second half of the fight, Marukobukarappa got back up and fired blue energy orbs against Gamera; Gamera dodged the orbs by moving to the side. Later on during the battle as Gamera's foes then made their move on surrounding Gamera; Marukobukarappa cackled creepily. During the enemy gauntlet run, Marukobukarappa came after Chaos Gamera, bashing his club arms and firing his blue energy orbs at Gamera, then allowing Kugekira to beat him. Marukobukarappa was soon defeated along with the other Gamera enemies when Gamera then went supernova, firing out plasma fireballs all around his foes, sending Marukobukarappa flying back. When the fire rises, a mushroom clouds forms as then the surrounding area starts to glow golden. Marukobukarappa, Guiron, Jiger, Viras, Zigra and Heisei Barugon all made one last attempt to take down Gamera by firing all of their projectiles at them, but Gamera's barrage of high plasma fireballs fired down against them took them all out. Defeated and brutally wounded, Marukobukarappa then retreated, heading off elsewhere far away from Gamera. Abilities * Blue Energy Orbs: Marukobukarappa can fire out blue energy orbs from his mouth at his foes. They can create powerful explosions. * Spherical Change: Marukobukarappa can transform into an energy sphere in order to travel place to place. * Extraordinary Jumper: Marukobukarappa can jump up to high heights. * Club Arms: Marukobukarappa can use his strong and powerful arms like boxing-gloves or clubs against his opponents and beat down on them. * Burrowing: Marukobukarappa can burrow underground at moderate speeds. Trivia * Marukobukarappa's design is based off of a Spider Decorator Crab. * Although Marukobukarappa never officially appeared in a movie, merchandise does exist for him, notably in the form of multiple action figures and Gashapon figurines. He is one of three scrapped monsters to receive merchandise in this fashion, with the others being Garasharp and Nezura. * Prior to Makurobukarappa's arrival, two unofficial variants of him appeared in RP long before, most notably Mecha-Makurobukarappa and Weird Marukobukarappa. * Concept art of him exists and also shows how he would have been operated had be been finalized. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutants Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Crustacean